


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Open for more but don’t have time right now, magical abilities, messing with the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: When he left his family to sail the seas, Gabriel never thought he would stumble upon a legend of a creature who grants wandering sailors their greatest desire. When he meets the creature, he’s expecting a beautiful woman. Instead, he finds himself drawn to the man he discovers.  Hopefully, his wish will be granted, though he’s not sure it’s what he wants after all.





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So once again I managed to completely forget about the Gabriel Monthly Challenge until the end of the month! (which you can find here: http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/ ) I don’t know how, it’s a MONTHLY challenge, but somehow it always sneaks up on me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I feel like there is more to this story, but I don’t have time to continue it. Let me know if you think I should! I feel like there isn’t enough Gabriel/Lucifer in the world. My next chaptered story posted should be my WBB (Wincest Big Bang) so have a look out for that as the art is fantastic! Though it might be my SBB (Sabriel Big Bang) depending on the dates assigned which also has freakin awesome art, I’m so so lucky that these artists picked me, like you have no idea.

** Prompts Used** **: All of them. (in order)**

 

 **Ambiance:** Footsteps crunching leaves in the night

 

 **Statement** : The rain fell around him, the water cold but gentle in its cascade down his face, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across

 

 **Song** : Feel It Still–Portugal, The Man

 

 **Dialogue** : “Are you going to come in, or just be creepy in my doorway?”

 

 **Trope/AU:** Pirate AU! Arrrr!

 

**Aesthetic:**

 

**My Jolly Sailor Bold**

 

It started when his father wanted him to take over his position at the king’s guard. His father, Charles Shurley had worked hard to be where he was, training every day until he was able to finally rise in the ranks and be recognized for his skill. It was expected of Gabriel since he was young to follow in his father’s footsteps, to take to his training with the sword and enter the ranks just like his father before him, just like his brother Michael who had gained work four years prior.

 

Gabriel hated it.

 

He had no desire to work the rest of his life under someone else’s command, to stay in the village and settle down, get a wife and kids and come home to the same house every day, doing the same thing every day. What he longed for was far more dangerous, which is why he complied to the training his father thrust upon him. Every day the ocean called to him. During what time he could sneak away, Gabriel would take every free moment he could to go to the docks and learn from the sailors.

 

Some were happy to share their knowledge of the sea, and what he could find on the open ocean, some were more reserved, not wanting word of their adventures to get back to Gabriel’s father. It was those men who interested Gabriel, that made him work harder each day to break free of his family. By the time he reached eighteen summers, he was ready. Gabriel left a note for his brother, packed a small bag and climbed out the window. Taking one last look at the house, Gabriel turned around and walked away, hopeful that he would be able to buy passage in one of the ships until he could make his way off the coast to the next port.

 

**

 

There was magic to be had in the world if you knew where to find it. Gabriel had traveled for years searching, hopeful for a way to remain on the sea for the rest of his days. It had been mentioned by an old sailor shortly after he left home, a crippled man with one leg and no teeth, who spoke of a treasure not in gold or gems but in power given by creatures so scarce only a handful of men had ever seen them. At first, Gabriel had believed he was talking about mermaids, creatures the young man had known to be true as he was the only surviving member of a crew who went down with the beautiful half-women.

 

The man had shaken his head, taking another drink of his ale before explaining what Gabriel would need to do to find the creature who grants wishes. The creature, the man had said, would appear to him as a woman, one more beautiful than any mermaid. The woman would ask him what he wanted, and should Gabriel ask for he desired. The creature, the cripple had gone on to explain, would only grant one wish, and one only, and though the being would not lie, should Gabriel not be clear in his desire he could find himself not with what he wished for, but with he asked for.

 

Finding a way to the island the creature was said to frequent had been hard, Gabriel had to sell what little remained of the ship which was left to him once the mermaids claimed the rest of the crew, to buy one which would take him the journey alone. It took far too long for Gabriel to find the island, by the time he stepped onto the white sand his water reserves had near run dry and his food had run out two days before.

 

While he wanted to hunt down the creature who would help him, Gabriel looked for water first, finding it in the form of a small brook not far into the forest which was close to shore. Cupping his hands, Gabriel crouched down and guzzled the fresh water, his stomach clenching once he drank his full. Closing his whiskey-colored eyes, the blond man took a moment to breathe and give his stomach a rest. It still grumbled with the need for food, but he could survive a while longer until he could find something in the forest.

 

Following the brook, Gabriel walked farther into the woods; a bag slung over his shoulder with his worldly possessions. If he were to gain the favor of the creature he would bring all he had to offer in exchange for his wish. The day quickly turned into dusk, and though he wanted to continue his trek, Gabriel knew better than to wander strange lands at night. He didn’t have much to set up camp, but he was able to turn some of the ferns and larger leaves into a make-shift shelter. Laying down after starting a fire, Gabriel huddled in on himself, clutching his bag to his chest while trying to get some sleep.

 

He managed maybe a couple of hours before he heard it; **footsteps crunching leaves in the night**. Eyes shooting open, though his vision was limited to a few feet surrounding the embers of his fire, Gabriel tried to see what caused the disturbance. When nothing met his gaze, the young man curled in on himself tighter for a second before sighing and leaving his shelter. When he heard the sound again, Gabriel got out of his housing and grabbed one of the sticks by the fire, lighting the end to make a torch.

 

There was nothing there.

 

Looking up, Gabriel sighed before placing the torch back into the flames and pressing his torso against the most massive tree he could find. With nimble arms, he began to climb. It took far more energy than he could spare, only seeing some wild berries that day to eat, but the last thing he wanted was to be eaten himself. Once he was far enough into the tree that no animal could reach him without climbing themselves, Gabriel closed his eyes and fell into a light doze. He couldn’t afford a deep sleep here, not without risk of dropping out of the tree to his death, but he could close his eyes.

 

**

 

It took two night before he saw it. On the third day since arriving on the island and the forest that didn’t seem to end, Gabriel saw a small shack. The sky had opened hours before, and as **the rain fell around him, the water cold but gentle in its cascade down his face, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across.** It wasn’t much, but the house was more shelter than he had seen in days. Once he spotted the small home, the sailor sped up his footsteps to reach the wooden structure.

 

The closer he came to the shack, the colder the air was around him. By the time he reached just outside the door, Gabriel had frozen as the rain changed from chilled to small flakes of snow. He had only seen snow twice in his lifetime, and never this early in the season. Reaching out his hand to turn the knob of the door, Gabriel quieted his breath when he heard something coming from inside the house. It was a soft sound, barely able to be heard amongst the wind which swept snowflakes against his frigid body. The music was sweeter than the voices he had listened to the night the mermaids took the rest of his crew, softer and welcoming in a way their voices had not been.

 

It was also male.

 

**_We could fight a war for peace_ **

**_Give into that easy living_ **

**_Goodbye to my hopes and dreams_ **

**_Stop slipping my enemies_ **

**_We could wait until the walls come down_ **

****

For a while Gabriel stood there, ignoring the way his skin was turning a pale blue and listened to the song coming through the door. It was like nothing he had ever heard, and though he wished he could listen to it forever after a moment, it stopped, leaving Gabriel to want for its return. Instead of more song, a clear voice rang out, making Gabriel jump back slightly and retract his hand.

 

**“Are you going to come in, or just be creepy in my doorway?”**

 

Pausing for a second, Gabriel took a breath before turning the knob and opening the door. Inside was nothing like he was expecting. The small home was warm and inviting, lush fur rugs and soft furniture polished to reveal the most luxurious fabrics and design spread throughout the room.

 

What made Gabriel’s breath hitch, however, wasn’t the gems he could see proudly on display, of the magic which would have been used to create the illusion of a rundown shack. It was the man lounging on the sofa next to a burning fire. Shutting the door behind himself, Gabriel took in the sight before him. The man was stunning. He had blond hair a shade or two lighter than his own; his face had the start of a beard growing in, just enough fuzz that Gabriel wanted to feel it against his skin.

 

His hair was cut short, leaving a slight spike to the front but it was his eyes that drew Gabriel in. He had seen men with blue eyes before; his little brother had eyes as blue as the ocean. The man before him, however, was watching him with orbs that matched the blue glimmer on the snow he had just escaped from, the same shade of blue he had seen on the surface of the ice. Those eyes told Gabriel precisely what he needed to know.

 

This was who he had been searching for.

 

With his small bag clutched at his side, Gabriel stepped farther into the home, his eyes locked onto those pale blue ones, though he didn’t back down as the man stood. Licking his dry lips, Gabriel cleared his throat his voicing coming out hoarse from lack of water on his journey. “I ahh, I was expecting you to be a woman.” It wasn’t what he wanted to say, but though he knew the being before him could destroy him, instead of getting angry the man laughed.

 

“You know I was expecting it as well. Most men who make the journey see me as one. My job is to offer you whatever you want most in the world; it tends to throw men off their game if they are asking an irresistible woman for something. You, however, see me like this, it makes things a bit interesting.”

 

When the man spoke, Gabriel could understand where the other was coming from though he, himself was confused. If the one before him was supposed to be representing his greatest desire, then his form made no sense. Gabriel had been with both men and women, but though the form before him was attractive, it wasn’t what he would picture ‘irresistible.’ “So, what you look like now, that’s now how you really appear?”

 

At the question the stranger paused, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tapping the side of his mouth with his finger. “Actually, it is. Well, my true form is a bit much, but if I were human? I would look like this. It’s a bit strange, to have someone be able to look through my illusions, which I can assure you should be far beyond anyone else, even my own kind.”

 

Opening his mouth about to ask what the man as exactly, Gabriel didn’t get a chance before the man continued to speak. “My name is Lucifer, by the way in case you were wondering. And though I would love to debate what I do or do not look like, I believe you came here for something.” Letting the sentence trail off, the man, Lucifer, raised an eyebrow in question.

 

Swallowing, Gabriel nodded his head, holding his bag out in offering though he had the feeling the other would refuse what he had inside. His trinkets were nothing compared to the gold which would have gone into the home he was standing in. “I came to ask you to grant me a wish, I don’t have much to offer, but what I have I give to you freely.”

 

Lucifer took the bag and looked inside, Gabriel knew what he would find there; a few trinkets that he had managed to find through the years of sailing, some clothes and a picture of his family. The old man had told him never to lie to the being, and so when he packed his belongings saying it was everything he owned, it included his only picture of his family. The creature looked at the picture in his hand before placing it back in the bag and faced Gabriel.

 

“And what is it that you want? What is your desire, Gabriel?” asked the taller man, and for a moment Gabriel paused before answering, unsurprised that the man knew his name. Hands clenched at his side; the whiskey-eyed man shook his head for a moment before speaking. “I wish to be able to sail any boat without a crew, to live my life on the sea with no expectations besides my own. For a ship whose food and fresh water never run dry so that I never have to make port.”

 

The man looked at him for a moment, then back at the bag in his hands before sighing. “It would be a lonely life. You wish for a ship who can sustain and provide for you; if I do this she would never let you go, you could never step on land again. She would be a jealous creation. Could you live without human contact again?” Hesitating, Gabriel sighed before shaking his head, though he didn’t speak with people all that often, he hoped to one day find someone with his love of the sea where they could sail together.

 

Lucifer took his former seat by the fire and gestured for Gabriel to do the same. The closer he got to the flames, the colder Gabriel became until he was curled in on himself on the sofa waiting for the creature to speak. When Lucifer didn’t talk again, Gabriel looked at the man before him. He seemed lonely, far too lonely for one with his abilities and for a second Gabriel questioned if the cold wasn’t a reflection of how the other was inside.

 

“Why are you here alone, Lucifer? If you normally take the form of what the wanderer desires, surely some of them wish to remain with you.” It must have caught the other man off guard as Lucifer jerked slightly, glancing at Gabriel for a moment before his gaze returned to the flames. “I am ice, long ago before humanity I was given a gift by my father. He wished for his sons to be equal, and thus gave us control over the elements. To me, he gifted the power of fire, and I loved it with every passing day.”

 

Lucifer blinked then, his gaze not moving from the flames while he spoke. “Then one day he asked us to do something I wasn’t willing to. In punishment, he took away my fire leaving me with ice. I am alone, Gabriel because even if I were to try and be with someone, prolonged exposer would freeze them to death.”

 

Silence broke between then before Gabriel turned to face his host. “I would like to change my wish if that’s all right?” asked the human, his face set in determination. When Lucifer nodded, he continued. “I would like to give you back control of fire, can you grant my wish?” Lucifer smiled sadly at Gabriel before shaking his head, to which the smaller man frowned for a moment. “Could you give it to me?”

 

At the request, Lucifer's eyes widened, “you wish for me to grant you power over fire?” he asked, his voice low. When Gabriel nodded, the other man sighed heavily, shaking his head a moment later. “I still have control over the element, and though I could transfer it to you, it would be more than merely snapping my fingers. You would need to _receive_ me.”

 

Shuffling over to the other man, Gabriel placed his hand on the other’s arm, his palm instantly chilling. “If I have control over fire, could I not cancel out your ice? You’re right I don’t want to sail for the rest of my days alone, perhaps we could leave together and return here when the call of the open sea isn’t as strong. Wouldn’t you like that?”

 

Looking at the hand on his arm, Lucifer nodded. “We could sail for a few years at a time, Gabriel… but don’t expect me to turn a blind eye to those who escape justice on the sea. Many men come here hoping for revenge on those who they perceived have wronged them, when they were the cause of someone else’s pain. I give them what they _deserve_ Gabriel, a punishment to fit their crimes. I know what kind of people are on the sea, those who trade slaves, who are running from the law to escape punishment for their crimes. If we sail out, I _will_ give them their due, do you believe you can stand back and do nothing while I work?”

 

Gabriel didn’t hesitate to nod, his eyes glimmering in the firelight. “Yes, I can understand wanting to deal out justice, we can sail the seas, Lucifer. The two of us. Perhaps we can even look for those who deserve punishment, to have their possessions ripped away and teach them a lesson. We’ll carve out a new name for ourselves, just the two of us.”

 

A chilled hand came to rest on his cheek, blue eyes flickering between his own. “And what would we call ourselves in this world of yours?” asked the creature, his face leaning closer as Gabriel answered. “I like the word pirate; we could be the first of many, of those who take from evil. They will hate us, persecute us, but if you grant me my wish we could be unstoppable.” Gabriel tilted his head up in offering; his words lowered to a whisper. “Take me tonight, Lucifer, give me the fire you were denied, and I will keep you warm for the rest of our days. We can each have what we desire.”

 

Frigid lips pressed against his own, and Gabriel brought a hand to the other’s hair, tangling his fingers in the blond locks while the other man pushed him down the sofa. While it wasn’t what he originally wanted, Gabriel wished for nothing more than to have the creature kissing him beside him while they ruled the seas. The water still called to him, but as a chilled tongue explored his mouth, Gabriel felt a spark of something ignite inside him, a longing for something more. A need for the creature before him, his very own angel.

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
